


Beyond the sea shores

by FlorenceLupinBlackSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Heartfelt, Letter, poem, pre war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceLupinBlackSnape/pseuds/FlorenceLupinBlackSnape
Summary: feel it please?this is the first time I am writing here.I have started writing something in Wattpad, but never ended it.I hope you guys don't hate thisGuess who wrote this letter and commentplease?pretty please with a chocolate cube on top?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Beyond the sea shores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Author_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/gifts), [lyraonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/gifts), [pluperfectsunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluperfectsunrise/gifts).



_You said please to me;_

_I heard you._

_I still do._

_I will always hear you._

_I will be there for you, even in your death-_

_I will obey you_

_Even it kills me to do so_

_because you were the man who cared_

_You were the father I never had_

_You were the family of mine_

_You were my second chance_

_You were the one who accepted me as myself_

_I did wrong_

_I destroyed every thing_

_you believed me_

_you forgave me_

_Cause you were my family_

_you are ,,,_

_even when you are_

_Beyond the seashore_

_I know you still wish me the best_

_dearest Dumbledore_


End file.
